The Heart of the Locket
by ArtemisiaLufkin
Summary: 19 years later, Voldie has been put to rest. But evil doesn't always come in recognisable forms. And the lure of the Hallows can be more enticing than anyone anticipated. Post-DH, the world of the trio - and everyone they know - is about to be rocked. Loads of mush, and some drama thrown in. Thankfully, not your usual HGDM adultery fare. Please review! RW/SM, HG/DM, HG/RW


Harry's scar wasn't hurting, and hadn't for the last nineteen years. All was well with the world.

He wished he could say the same for the atmosphere on the station next to him. As soon as the kids had left by the train, and the nanny came to take Lily and Hugo to their playdate, it seemed as if all camaraderie had left the two couples. As Ginny and Harry left to get some magazines, Ron turned to Hermione with an ugly look on his face, and twisted her arm so that she was facing him.

"Ow! Ron, what the hell?!", she gasped, in sudden surprise. "Why'd you have to go on and on about that stupid driving test, then? It's like, nothing is ever enough with you! You are so goddamn annoying!"  
"Ron, what is the matter with you! We were just joking, relax, don't make a scene over nothing", said Hermione, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. They were bound to, sooner or later, if her husband continued on one of his increasingly-more-common tirades. Harry had stopped a little distance away, she noticed, clearly overhearing but reluctant to step into a domestic squabble. She was glad to see his presence, but she couldn't understand why. This was just Ron, her Ron, her husband of the last thirteen years, the person she knew more than anyone else. And yet the sliver of fear, transient but very much real, left her feeling a little worried and thankful that her friends were at hand. Ron had turned to look at her, and the expression on his face was worrying. There seemed to be a hint of madness, which coupled with this anger, which completely mystified her. "It is not nothing, you stupid bint. You just don't understand. You never will, with your close mindedness and your lack of ambition and your utter lack of...Anything." And with those cruel words, he turned and Disapparated.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. If she had been a normal, harried mother, she would have sat down, had a good cry, maybe, but she was Hermione Fucking Granger, she wasn't about to let some guy - ANY guy - get to her so much. But still, the barbs had found their mark, and she found herself sitting on the bench, wondering what had just happened. Harry came and sat down next to her, and placed an arm around her. Ginny had disappeared, she was glad to notice. They both didn't speak for a while. Then Hermione turned to Harry and said, in a voice that was - just about- in control: "What is going on with him, Harry? I just don't understand! Is it something at work? Has he spoken to you?"  
"I don't know, Herms. Ever since that Auror mission last year, there seems to be something on his mind, but he won't talk about it, not with me. He's distant, and more and more mean. I..just don't know."  
Hermione gave an awry grin. "Kind of makes me wish it was just another girl".  
"Shut up. I'll find out what's bothering him. Don't worry. We'll sort this out together". And seeing that she wanted to move on and get to work, he gave her a hug and stood up. She mentally shook herself and prepared herself for the hectic day ahead - her complicated marriage could wait for the evening. It was time for St. Mungo's. "Thanks Harry. I'm glad you're here. I'll see you later, 'kay", and with that, she was off.

Stopping to buy a snack, she turned the corner, and almost bumped into Draco Malfoy. With his prominent chin and slightly receding hairline, he looked more angular, more fierce, and more...Draco-ey than he had in school, but his eyees belied the appearance, and his voice, as he greeted her, was almost warm. "You okay, Granger? I couldn't help but overhear -"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. How come you're still here? Don't you have to take the train to Hogwarts as well?" Sensing that she didn't want to dwell on the little scene, Draco complied with her unspoken request, and walked with her to the tube station.  
"Nah, I have some work in the Manor, and I don't have to reach till the Sorting. And unlike my son and your daughter, I can, in fact, Apparate to Hogsmeade."  
"Yeah, you're right. Somehow, watching them go to school makes me forget about all the adult things we can do, and it's like I'm going back to school myself. It... would be nice. Maybe learn more things, maybe not make the same mistakes." And as she said this, she found herself looking into those grey eyes she had once known so well. Her own sadness and regret were reflected there, and so she broke eye contact before it became too awkward. "If you could look out for Rose for me, I would appreciate it. I really want her to do well, but she's a bit shy, and she has an affinity for Potions - I have a feeling she'll do really well in your class."  
"Your husband might have a heart attack if I did look out for her."  
"My husband is not my daughter's only parent"  
"Touche". They reached the station, and he took her hand to say goodbye.

"Hermione, you needn't have asked, you know. I'll make sure Rose is fine."  
"I know, I mean, I just...It's been so long, and being here, and seeing you, brings it all back, and it's okay, I mean, it's not like we can go back to where we were, and I mean, it's not what I want, I like seeing you happy, it's just that I'm so worried, not that I think anything is *wrong*, but it's just, everything's so strange these days-"  
He cut off her inarticulate rambling with a quick smile and a chaste peck on the cheek. "You take care now. I'll see you around, Granger", and he turned around and walked away.

Hermione shook her head, again. Really, she had to stop acting like a dumb teenager. It was Rose's turn to do that now! With that troubling yet amusing thought, she headed to work.

She almost forgot about Ron's odd behaviour. Almost.


End file.
